Nosotros
by goretidumas
Summary: ¿Qué paso con la relación de Bambi y sus dos senpais después de la graduación?. Una historia entre Seiji-Bambi-Tamao


**La historia esta inspirada en el juego otome Tokimeki Memorial side girl 3 Story.**

 **Emma es el nombre que yo escoji para la heroína, en el juego puedes seleccionar el que quieras**.

-Seiji...- susurra Emma mientras recorre el flequillo del muchacho. Él toma su mano al sentir el contacto para apartarla de si- ¡ Seiji...!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- intentan sentarse en la cama pero ella se lo impide.

\- espera, todavía tienes fiebre...debes descansar- se rinde y suspira profundamente.

-¿ Dónde esta Konno?- dice mirando al techo de la habitación.

\- fue a cambiar el agua del florero- dice con una sonrisa

\- ah...- se acomoda en su cama de tal manera que le da la espalda. Ella suspira al ver la actitud que su amigo estaba tomando.

-...esperaré... Seré paciente...esperaré...- suspira de nuevo y se levanta del suelo para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Emma!...- Konno se sorprende de toparse con ella justo en el momento que entraba en la habitación- ¿pasa algo?- pregunta con un tono preocupado, al mismo tiempo dirige una mirada al chico acostado en la cama.

-No...- sonríe ampliamente para él -me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto que estaba en camino de buscarte...

-...siento el haberte preocupado...

\- son muy ruidosos...- dijo Seiji mientras se cubría por completo con la sábana.

\- Tamao-senpai...lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar- le quita de las manos el florero que acomodó en el buró que daba a espaldas de Seiji- volveremos cuando te encuentres mejor...adiós, Seiji- susurró lo último.

\- nos vemos Shitara...vamos Emma- se adelanta Konno tomando su mano

\- s-si...- duda un poco, dirige una última mirada a Seiji antes de salir-...adiós

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta...

\- señor, hemos llegado- el chófer se encuentra en la puerta del auto esperando frente a una universidad.

-ah...- bosteza un poco mientras abre los ojos y baja del coche- gracias, te puedes marchar a casa.

\- como usted ordene señor- hace una reverencia y se va en el elegante coche negro.

Seiji mira la entrada del edificio, suspira profundamente con pesar y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. "Así que ya pasó el tiempo...ah...". Camina hacia el interior de la universidad observando todo lo que podía.

"...dónde se supone que se encuentra ese par..." se detiene en seco, cierra los ojos y cambia la dirección de sus pasos hacia la canción que escuchaba.

\- he pensado en seguir con mí carrera en París...- Seiji la mira

-¡¿FRANCIA!?...eso significa que te irás...- dice triste y le mira con unos ojos muy abiertos que parecen querer llorar-...estarás muy lejos...- baja la vista mientras juega con las mangas de su kimono.

\- ven conmigo-ella lo mira sorprendida- tienes el talento y la capacidad...

\- lo siento...- le interrumpe y vuelve a bajar la mirada- no puedo ir contigo...

\- se que tú conseguirás una beca de estudios con la recomendación de Himuro-sensei...

\- Seiji...-lenvanta su vista, respira hondo...- Yo ya decidí que iría a la universidad de Tokio...- Seiji la observa en silencio

-¿ creía que amabas la música?- dice en un tono frío

\- ¡la amo...!

-¡¿pero?!- la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella no respondió y desvió la mirada.

No dice nada, empieza a caminar en la dirección que llevaban antes de la conversación. Emma lo sigue en silencio. Durante todo el resto del trayecto no hablaron y él no la miró.

Al llegar a la casa Seiji se detuvo.

\- adiós- lo dijo sin verla y sólo siguió su camino.

 _Persiguiendo nubes blancas_

 _Corramos, corramos, junto a nuestros amigos_

 _En la cima de la montaña, todo lo podemos ver_

 _Busquemos muchos, muchos misterios_

Llego a un salón en el que encontró a Emma acomodando unos papeles. Se quedo en la puerta observandola.

Ella se paseaba de una mesa a otra y bailaba un pequeño vals con los papeles de compañero.

 _Roja es, roja es la puesta de sol que podemos ver_

\- _caminemos, caminemos, sigamos caminando_ \- canta él la frase y ella voltea asombrada. - _si mañana hace sol._..

-... _Vayamos todos a jugar_

cantan juntos la última frase

 _Volvamos, volvamos, mí casa está por allá_

\- bienvenido- dice ella sonriendo, dejó los papeles y se acercó a él.

\- ya volví - le contesta de una manera cariñosa, lo cual sorprende a Emma que no esperaba esa respuesta- oye, ¿qué se supone que hacias con estos papeles?- cambia la conversacion, se acerca a la mesa y sostiene algunos papeles

\- son los documentos del registro de actividades de los clubes , los estoy acomodando...- se acerca a la mesa donde esta él.

\- oh...te mantienes ocupada- deja los documentos dónde los encontró

\- un poco, jeje...- Seiji voltea a verla y ella le contesta la mirada- ¿...Seiji...?

\- ¿Dónde está Konno?- dice serio. Se miran fijamente, ninguno se mueve solo se contemplan esperando que el otro tome la iniciativa.

\- tiempo sin verte Shitara- Konno va entrando al salón y rompe la atmósfera.

Seiji disimula su enfado por la interrupcióny saluda a su antiguo compañero.

\- tiempo sin verte...futuro primer ministro- lo último lo dice en tono de broma

\- para ello todavía falta tiempo- le contesta amablemente- ¿ terminaste Emma?

\- solo me falta guardarlos

\- bien te ayudo. Shitara, esto no nos llevara mucho ¿ ya pensaste a donde iremos a comer?- Konno y Emma guardan los papeles en un cajón

\- quiero comer takoyaqui- dice mirando hacia la ventana. Al escucharlo se le escapa una pequeña risa a Emma

\- ¿Qué te pareció gracioso?- le pregunta Seiji curioso

\- solo recorde la primera vez que lo probaste...tenias una expresion muy interesante, jeje- Shitara se sonroja un poco

\- en Francia no tuve oportunidad de comerlo apropiadamente- hace una pequeña mueca de disgusto

\- entiendo...extrañaste la comida de japón, ¿No?- le dice algo divertida

\- ...les espero a fuera...- sale del salón aparentemente molesto.

\- vaya, si que puedes molestar a Shitara...- dice Konno divertido

\- esa no era mi intención Tamao-senpai...- lo dice en un tono de fingida molestia. Konno la observa primero divertido y despues serio- Emma...

\- dime Tamao-senpai- dice ella mientras guarda los últimos papeles

-voltea

Ella al girar su cabeza se topa con el rostro de Konno. Su respiración se acelera y la cara se llena de rubor y sorpresa.

-¿T-tamao-senpai...?- él empieza a acortar la distancia y ella rapidamente marca una distancia con sus manos- Seiji nos espera- empieza a caminar cuando él la detiene con la mano y la abraza por la espalda.

-solo espera un poco...- le susurra

\- tamao- senpai...

Seiji se encamina a la salida con una pesadumbre en su corazón.

 **Nota: la canción sale en el capítulo 10 de Kobato**


End file.
